Foolish Games
by BespectacledScribbler
Summary: They were both foolish children playing foolish games. E/M. FLUFF.


**Hey phans! I was writing another fanfiction but then I didn't know how to write it (An E/M fic). It's sitting around in my laptop for a while now, waiting to be gloriously edited. And then I started writing this and I finished it. Wow, logic. Ha! Alrighty then, here's another E/M fluff before my school starts on Monday!**

**Yaaaaaaay! *twirls around***

**Uh. Anyways, Erik's age is around 20 and Meg is around 7.**

**DUNNNN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN!**

_**Disclaimer:** Me not own anything including the super ADORABLE photo. Internet provided me with it. Credits to whoever made it!_

* * *

Placing his hands over the ivory keys, his eyes quickly scanned the rough draft of his piece. Although nearly unreadable to any other human being, it matters not for he had not even intended to share what he was making nor had he even thought of it. Before he even pressed a single key, he heard the faintest giggle.

"Eeerrriiiiiiikkkk!" Her little footsteps did nothing to help her run faster.

He sighed, annoyed by this disturbance. Although he felt more joy than annoyance, he would never admit it to her. No, never. He _is_ the Opera Ghost after all. Hell, he would not even admit it to _himself._ He casted an irritated glance on the little girl running towards him.

_Meg._

"What do you want?"

She stopped at the side of the piano bench and smiled at him. He looked away, he wanted to think that that smile was a pain in his eyes. That it irked him to no end. Maybe because he knew that smile wasn't only for him. And Erik does _not_ like sharing. Yet, he would never want to wipe off that smile on her face. If it meant he had to share to see her face as bright as any other day, he would have no choice but to allow the world to have a portion of that smile of hers.

"Let's play!"

"I don't have time for your stupidity." With that, he focused his attention on his unfinished work, dipped his quill in the ink bottle and scribbled.

"It's not stupid! It's fun!"

More scribbling.

"You're no fun at all! I'll go find another _friend!_"

Somehow, he had momentarily stopped his business. He smiled inside at the term he was called.

_Friend, huh? _

But then, it displeased him to hear that she was going to find another of her so-called friends. Oh, she had plenty all right yet she still stuck around him. No amount of coldness would brush her off from his nerves. It seemed that the more you pushed her away, the more determination she would gain to get closer.

_What a nuisance._ He sighed.

When no reaction had been gained from him, she stuck out her tongue and ran away.

He heard her hurried footsteps but did no attempt on turning around. After all, leaving was not a surprise for him. His parents abandoned them, had they not? He smirked, contented at his apathy.

_Thud._

He turned around and found Meg lying facedown on the cold stoned floor, skirt up on her back.

Silence.

Little sobs.

He sighed at the trouble she caused to herself. Standing up, he strode slowly to her side.

"You bothersome little girl…"

She continued crying but he stayed a fair distance away from her. He was there but he did not know what to do. He would not touch her. It's not that he didn't want to. It's just that he couldn't bring himself to do it. Any human contact would be unbearable. Still, with Meg, it would be in a _good_ unbearable way.

"Y-you saw it." She sniffed, got up and pulled down the skirt of her dress.

"Saw what?"

"My bloomers!" She bawled.

"What are you on about?" He asked, running out of patience. So what if he saw her undergarments? It was not as if she was a _woman._ She was just a little girl. And he had no perverse intention whatsoever. Not with a toddler, anyway!

"Now I'm never going to get married…" In between her hiccups, he thought it too ridiculous for a child that age to be smothered with the idea of _marriage._ Hell, he did not even gave a single thought about something as…normal. He knew what his future would be. Even an idiot would know if his fate would be like Erik's.

"Little girl, I think you're too young to—"

"This is _your _fault! No one would love me anymore. I'm not pure anymore." She wailed, her face and hair ruined by her tears.

"My fault? _You _were the one who—"

More tears.

He gritted his teeth at the unreasonable thinking of Meg. How dare she accuse him that it was his fault? She could have walked away. Who even said it was alright for her to run around his lair like that? But then, her tears, although silly, he did not want to see the sight of it anymore. Where was that smile she was wearing just a few minutes ago?

"Erik, no one would marry me. Because you—" Her rubbed her puffy eyes, tired from crying.

"I will."

She looked up. Her eyes locked with his. What had become of him to stoop that low? To go along with this stupid game of hers? He felt ashamed to claim something he wouldn't be his and would never be. He did not deserved her yet he _claimed_ her just like that. He expected her to cry harder. The idea of being married to him would be eternal doom, he thought. It would be the worst punishment, and to wallow in hell like himself was not the life he had planned for Meg. He intended to say he would find her a husband but the devil in him said it different. It was selfish. He only wished she would forget that pledge. At the same time, he hoped she wouldn't shun him after he said those two words that might change their lives. Her sobs had stopped and she smiled at him and nodded.

It was foolish.

They were both foolish children playing foolish games.

But then, so was love.

* * *

**Alright, I had considered making Meg a young woman in this fic but then I liked the idea of Little Meg and its adorable-er. Love has no boundaries! Age doesn't matter! (In fanfiction, that is) =))) And I had considered making Erik JUST A FEW years older but then that would be... idk, weird for me because he's about the same age as Mme. Giry, right? (Or perhaps, a tad bit younger?) ah, this is making my head ache.**

**Anyways, I would be very humbled to receive reviews from you guys!**

**Adieu!**


End file.
